TFP - Never let you Go
by Stopmotiontk421
Summary: After the aftermath of a new decepticon weapon, Arcee lies ill and on the verge of death. And it's up to the others to find a cure. Along the way, Optimus Prime grows more stronger feelings towards her as he helps watch over her. OPTIMUSXARCEE Optimus Prime & Arcee rightfully belong to Hasbro and the Hub.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers** Prime: Never Let You Go Ch. 1 **

The sun rises over the open dessert of Jasper, Nevada. Nothing but the sound of a small wind roaming across the sand, the only signs of life was a dark haired 16 year old boy, riding a blue female Cybertronian disguised as a motorcycle. "Hang on, Jack!" she warned the human riding on her. "Whoa!" Jack yelled trying to hang on, "What's with you today, Arcee?" he asked as Arcee stand on one wheel. "It's a beautiful day Jack, might as well and enjoy the ride," she said in a playful tone; "Bring it on!" Jack replied in the same playful tone, after a half hour riding to get to the base of the Autobots, things started to settle down between the two.

"Optimus has really been, anxious to decode the Iacon database lately?" Jack mentioned, knowing that the Autobot leader has become more determined, to find the rest of the relics before the Decepticon leader: Megatron. "I know, we may have lost some of the relics. But I know he will get them back, I know he will," said Arcee with confidence in her leader; "Even when there are times when things seem hopeless, he still has faith. Just like that time he and I were trapped in the Arctic together, he knew Ratchet would send the ground-bridge and he did; but when we thought things were the last of hopes, I considered it an honor to server with him. That moment I held his hand, and held mine back." she said calmly, remembering that day gave a warm feel all of a sudden.

"Wait, what?!" cried Jack in shock, "What?" she asked confused with her partner. "You held hands with Optimus?!" asked Jack; "uhh...yes I did," answered Arcee unsure. "Arcee that is serious, I mean who knew you had strong feelings for Optimus," he said surprised. Arcee had always cared about him, but nobody ever thought she had romantic feelings him; "What do you mean, of course I have feelings for him. He's a good friend, and I care about him." she said, still unsure why he was reacting about what she said. But what she didn't know is that Jack was thinking that it might be even more than that. "Arcee...do you...love...Optimus?" Jack asked awkwardly, Arcee all but stopped when she heard Jack ask that question. She heard of that word, but never believed it was possible; for cybertronians haven't done that sort of thing since the middle of the Golden Age of Cybertron. But after an incident with two cybertronians during the war, none were allowed to be in love, but it was also not allowed because they were afraid of the outcome of it.

"I-I...well...hmm..." she stuttered, trying to give an answer, but it was too confusing for her. For the first time in her life, her spark opened up to Optimus, as if her feelings for him grew ever strong. "Arcee?" Jack asked, waiting for an answer. Thinking for a moment to answer her partner, and she decided that maybe it would be right to let someone she trusts about her feelings , after all Jack knew how to keep secrets. "Alright, actually...I do," she finally answered; "I really do feel that way about him, he's the only one I care about more than anyone, I've ever known in my life," she said honestly. "Did you even feel that way, when you told Ratchet: _I would lay down my life for Optimus_?" Jack asked, "With all my spark, Jack." she said.

"Optimus means more to me, than anyone. And yes, I would lay down my life for him. And to tell you the truth, I do love him and if anything happened to him, I would never forgive myself." all of what she said surprised Jack, but he knew she can't hold it back forever. "Well, why don't you tell him that?" he asked; "I don't know how," she sadly told him, "I'm afraid if I do, I'll lose him." "Arcee if you don't tell him, you might never get the chance to again," Jack told her, Arcee started thinking to herself about what he said, she knew he was right, but was still unsure. And at that point she thought to herself:** What should I do?...**

After a couple of hours drive, Arcee and Jack headed to the Autobot base; the team wasn't that big just a Prime, a medic, a wrecker, herself, two scouts, and three humans. But their friendship made them strong and indestructible.

As the two entered the base, Arcee couldn't stop thinking about Optimus and whether she should tell her feelings to him or not. They get into the base and all the others didn't pay any attention; Bumblebee was watching Raf and Miko play their race car game, Bulkhead and Smokescreen were talking to each other, Ratchet was analyzing something in the medical bay, and Optimus was the at the computer decoding the Iacon database. "Ummm...we're here," Arcee announced, "And we are glad to have you back," Ratchet greeted with a smile, "Where have you two been?" asked Bulkhead. "Just out for a little drive, Bulk." Arcee answered, she looked at everyone in the room once again; looking at everyone in the room, but she stopped at and stared at Optimus, she thought about her feelings towards him, her spark pounded like someone knocked sense into her.

Her spark sung with happiness, for the first time in her life she found herself lost in confusion.

She suddenly longed to be with Optimus, as if they were meant to be together; after all these years of fighting a war, love had finally struck her. She watched Optimus decode the data and couldn't help but smile at him, but then the thought about telling him her true feelings, made her smile fade into a frown, she didn't know how to tell him.

Meanwhile, Optimus decided to take a stepped back from his work for awhile, he was about to leave but stopped when he saw Arcee, standing in a corner by herself with a sad face. "Is something wrong, Arcee?" he asked her with a little concerns, she didn't responded. He walked over to her to try and get to her to respond, "Arcee?" he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder, Arcee jumped when he touched her and woke her up from her thoughts. She looked up to see Optimus looking at her with concerns, "Oh hey, Optimus," she greeted, even though she was nervous of him coming over to her. "What is it?" she asked, "You did not answer my question," he said. "Is something wrong?" he asked again, "Oh, it's nothing I was juts...thinking." she answered nervously; Optimus was a little unsure about of what was really going on in her mind, but feeling a little bit comfortable about this, he steps away . "Very well then, Arcee," he nodded, and walked away from the command room to another room, leaving Arcee alone with the others.

Arcee sighed in relief that he believed her, but she only did it so he wouldn't know, what she was really thinking about. She also felt guilty about lying to him, she didn't really want to. But she also wasn't ready to tell him her feelings; she looked around to see if anyone else was looking at her. But everyone was focused on their own thing; Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen were watching the kids play their videogame, and Ratchet was still working on his work in the med-bay. Relieved of that, Arcee started walking out of the room to be alone.

Out on the roof she sat alone next to Cliffjumper's grave, thinking to herself about her decisions and what to do with them. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself, she felt lost like a spark in space.

She felt like a weakling, she was afraid to tell the Prime she loved her true feelings for him.

For the rest of the day she sat there and wondered: **How am I going to tell him, and why am I afraid to?...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers Prime: Never Let You Go Ch. 2**

Back in the base, Optimus was walking back from working on something in the other room, he walked into the med-bay to see Ratchet working. the children were gone with the others, but his main concern was...Arcee. "Ratchet, where are the others?" he asked his old friend, "Bulkhead and Bumblebee took the children home," he answered, not taking eyes off his work. But Optimus still didn't see Arcee, nor Smokescreen; "Where is Arcee?" he asked with concerns, Ratchet then looked up confused as to, why Optimus would ask that question like that.

"She and Smokescreen are on patrol right now," Ratchet answered returning to his work, "Why do you want to know?" he asked. "Something has been troubling her," Optimus said; he was starting to believe that Arcee was having a serious problem, which she's not telling.

"What do you mean by that?" asked his old friend, he suddenly got interested in this situation. Ratchet knew that if Optimus had a problem, he would be willing to help old friend, especially in this situation. Because, Ratchet had this problem before.

"It's just, ever since she returned to the base; she did not seem to be acting like she always is. She was acting...strangely, as if there was something that she was hiding, that she would not tell me what it was, I could see it in her."

That was all Optimus had on his mind, the thought of Arcee's well being, he had always cared about her, the same way he cares for all of his teammates. "Are you sure it's everyone she's hiding her problems from, or is it just you...she's hiding from?" Ratchet asked, interrupting Optimus' thoughts. "I...do not know, but she did seem to be...nervous around me." Ratchet didn't know anything else to say but, "Well then, I suggest that you ask her, when she gets back," that was last thing the medic had to say to his leader. Optimus knew that he was right, if he was going to find out what was wrong with Arcee, he was gonna have to confront her.

"You are correct, old friend," he said, and then out of nowhere a car horn went off; he hoped that it was Arcee and Smokescreen returning from patrol, but it turned out to be Bulkhead and Bumblebee returning from dropping off the humans. "Well, that was fun!" Bumblebee beeped, "Hen yeah! We should do that again," Bulkhead replied in a playful tone. "Where have you two been?" the medic asked, "You were gone longer than you, said you would be," Ratchet said in his grouchy tone, to the others, it never gets old. "We road through this amazing hill, that we saw while dropping off the kids," Bulkhead answered.

The hours moved on and it was now evening at the Autobot base, Arcee and Smokescreen returned from their patrol, not saying anything...well Arcee at least. Arcee was quiet when she returned to the base, not saying a word; and of course Ratchet got on to them, but Smokescreen did all the explaining while Arcee just walked away from everyone.

Optimus waited for for everyone to settle down, so that he could finally ask Arcee, why she was acting nervous around him, and find out what was bothering her. Arcee was standing in the med-bay still trying to think of a way to tell Optimus, about how much he means to her, and how much she cares about him. "Arcee," Optimus called out while walking towards her, she jumped of him calling her name, but soon calmed down. "What is it, Optimus?" she asked, "Something has been troubling you," he said with concerns. Arcee thought to herself: **Scrap!...He knows**, and decided that it was now or never, she took a deep breath getting ready to tell him. "Optimus," she finally spoke a little soft, causing him to lean down a little. "There's something...I need to tell you, something important."

"What is it?" Optimus asked with concerns as he bent down on his knees and placed his left hand on her left shoulder, waiting for her to answer.

"Optimus I..." Arcee said, trying to tell him that she loves him, but was cut off by the system alarm. Everyone in the base turned their attention toward the monitor, "Our scanners have detected exposed Energon," Ratchet informed everyone; Optimus took his hand off of Arcee, stood up and walked towards the others four bots. "With our reserves growing at an all time low, we cannot afford not to investigate," he said, this was the perfect opportunity to gather more Energon.

"Ratchet set the ground-bridge, Autobots prepare to roll out!" Optimus ordered Ratchet punched in the coordinates and activated the ground-bridge; all of the other Autobots drove into the vortex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Let You Go Ch. 3**

The Ground-bridge portal opened up to the mine. The Autobots jumped out and got into attack positions for any awaiting Decepticons, but there was no sign of Decepticons in the cave. But there was a huge amount of energon in the cave, some crystals covered the entire sealing, others on the sides of the walls and there wasn't that many on the floor. "Whoa! There's enough energon to last a whole year!" cried Bulkhead, amazed by the amount of energon. But as much as they were overjoyed of their finding, they had to get it back to base. "We must gather as much energon as we can, before the Decepticons arrive," Optimus warned; knowing that if Megatron found out about the mine, he will do whatever it takes to take it all for himself. "Which means, we can't lose this energon to Megatron," Arcee replied in agreement. "Bulkhead and Bumblebee you gather as much energon from this sector of the mine. Arcee, you and I will search the rest of the mine," Optimus ordered. Everyone did what they were told; all went to their duties, Bulkhead and Bumblebee started cutting energon from the rocks. While Optimus and Arcee, wondered in the mine on patrol.

In the middle of the cave, Optimus and Arcee were in a tunnel of the mine checking for more energon. Arcee kept looking back at Optimus, she was curious as to why he picked her to come on patrol with him. Optimus on his end, choose her to come with him alone; so that he could get her to tell him, what she was trying to say earlier.

He stopped walking, without Arcee noticing as she walked passed him; he still wanted to know what was on her mind. "Arcee," he finally spoke, breaking the silence. Arcee turned and looked at Optimus, "What's wrong, Optimus?" she asked with concerns. "What was it that you were trying to tell me earlier?" Optimus asked her, Arcee was frozen in the position she was standing in. She still was a little afraid to tell him her feelings, but since no one was around to hear them, she thought it might be the perfect time to tell him.

But she also thought it wasn't the right place to tell him about her feelings, because they had more important things to worry about; such as gathering energon, "It…it can wait," she said a little shyly, but Optimus did not want to wait, he had to know what was wrong, he needed to know. "I am not willing to wait anymore, Arcee," he said and he started walking towards her; "Arcee I knew something was on your mind, the moment you wanted to tell me. And whatever it is you wish to say to me, you can tell me now when you are ready."

Silence came between them again, neither of them knew what to say, they were motionless and so close to each other. Optimus knelt down to Arcee and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Arcee…tell me what you want to say to me, there is nothing to be afraid of," he said, "Optimus…I…" Arcee said softly. As Optimus brought her closer to hear her, suddenly an unstable rock from the ceiling fell on Optimus' head.

The rock hit Optimus was so hard, it pushed him towards Arcee. Suddenly out of nowhere, Optimus crashed his into Arcee's lips with his own.

Both were mortified at this action, both of their optics were wide open, and neither of them moved. Optimus was shocked and very confused. He thought: **What am I doing, what should do?! **Arcee on her point was so shocked she was frozen solid where she stood. Then after a moment, Arcee shuttered her optics and began to give in to the moment. **I don't know why, but this just feels…warm and right. I don't know why though, it just feels that way**; Arcee thought to herself. She started to moan when finally her optics fully closed, and gave in to the feeling. Optimus started giving in after awhile. Like Arcee, it felt so warm and so right; and for some reason…he wanted to know what it was.

Optimus finally gave in, and began to moan in warmth of the femmen beneath him. Arcee slowly raped her arms around Optimus' neck as they continued their kiss; even though they didn't know that, they still loved the feeling. And they will find out about the term, very soon. They broke away, shocked and amazed. Both were breathless, they looked into each other's optics.

"Arcee…what are we doing?" Optimus asked, softly. "I don't know," she breathed; "But I…want to do it again." Optimus was shocked to hear her say that, "Arcee, wai-!" Arcee pulled him in and pressed her lips against his for another kiss. Only this time, she was determined to make it last longer. Suddenly, they are interrupted by a voice over the com. "Optimus! Come over here quick, Bee and I found a huge load of energon!" Bulkhead shouted over the commlink with joy.

They both pulled away quickly, as soon as they heard Bulkhead over the commlink. "We are on our way, Bulkhead," Optimus informed the former Wrecker, he turned off his commlink and returned to Arcee. "I guess…we'd better get going," Arcee said, although she didn't want to leave just yet. After she and Optimus shared an indescribable moment, she wasn't ready to walk away from it. Optimus was not only shocked, but very confused. he kept wondering what what just happened meant, and what it was. "Optimus…?" Arcee broke the silence, "Are you okay?" she asked her leader. "I...I don't know," he respond with a soft voice. "Can we talk about _this_…later, after the mission?" she asked with a shy smile. Optimus looked at her and nodded as he said; "Very well," without saying a word and with a promise, Optimus and Arcee headed for Bulkhead and Bumblebee's location to see what they have found.


End file.
